This invention relates to a method for applying high-voltage electrical insulation to a conductor and, more particularly, relates to a method of this type in which the insulation is built up in the space around the conductor by filtering out suspended particles of insulating material from a slurry pumped into this space.
One particular application for which my method is especially useful is in providing insulation for a high voltage cable splice. Typically, the insulation in a cable splice has been formed by the careful application of insulating tape or by molding the insulant in situ. Each of these procedures requires a considerable amount of skill for its successful performance and is subject to the additional disadvantage that the resulting insulant often will contain voids that can lead to serious corona problems. Also molding usually requires the application of heat and pressure and relatively expensive materials and equipment.